


Juno Steel and the Empty Bed Next To Him

by BiesFromWildland



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, its the middle of the night and idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: Juno wakes up in empty bed, sure that Peter left him once and for all.





	Juno Steel and the Empty Bed Next To Him

Sometimes all you need is someone to hold you up. Someone next to you, warm and calm, with soft voice that says nothing specific, but is there just for you.   
Juno knew it. It was exactly what he needed now. But it was middle of the night, and he woke up with cold sweat, terrified, because Peter must have left him. He knew it would eventually happen. Peter would one day just disappear, go out and never come back. After all, this is exactly what Juno have done to him once. They couldn’t be together, not really. They loved each other, but to be together means to not be scared.   
Just like Juno expected there was no one on the bed next to him. Just an empty place, still warm, still smelling like Peter. Maybe if he woke up a few minutes elier, Peter wouldn’t…  
Then he heard something. Someone was moving behind the door, doing something. Maybe Juno wasn’t late. Maybe Peter was still there. Maybe if he went there, and said something, maybe then… Maybe Peter would stay.   
But he couldn’t move. He was too scared to move. Because he knew, that if Peter decided to leave, then he will leave sooner or later. And maybe it would be better for all of them to end it sooner.   
Suddenly, the door opened. And there was him, standing in pajamas, with cup of something hot in hand.   
“Oh Juno, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I couldn’t sleep so I went and make myself a cup of cocoa” said Peter in his soft, calm voice, smiling slightly. But there was something nervous about the way he said that.   
Peter sat in bed, next to Juno, clenching his fingers around the cup like it was the only thing holding him in reality. He was still smiling, but Juno learned to see little differences in the way he smiles. Sometimes smiles were soft, or flirty, or proud. This one was a smile of a man desperate to hide how bad he feels.   
“Peter--”   
“It’s nothing Juno. It’s really nothing.”  
And so they were there, in Juno’s bedroom - in theirs bedroom - sitting in silence, waiting for the other one to act as everything was okay and move on. But things were not that simple.   
“I had a dream, Juno” said Peter, finally breaking the silence. “That we were walking around Hyperion City. And I stopped, just to show you something, but you were not there anymore. And I tried to find you, but I found nothing. You were not in Hyperion City anymore, in fact there was no one in Hyperion City! I was alone and so… So... “   
“Scared?”  
Peter clenched his fingers harder. Juno looked at him and felt pain - they were so miserable at being together.   
Finally Juno moved up and sat next to Peter. Slowly he put his arm around Peter’s shoulder, and hugged him.  
“I… I woke up because I was sure you left. The bed was empty, and I was sure I will never see you again.” Juno was kind of ashamed of himself. After all this was exactly what he once done, and now he dared to think, that things were better than then.   
But Peter looked at Juno, and his expression changed. He smirked and leaned on Juno’s chest.   
“We’re not so different after all, aren’t we?” Peter asked.   
Juno smiled.   
“I guess” he answered.  
And then, he kissed Peter’s forehead, cheeks, and finally his lips. And this kiss was everything he needed now. The feeling of being close, being loved, and the promise to never leave. Never aging. To stay together, even if they’re scared of intimacy, because they’re scared of closeness. And because they loved each other, and were desperate to fight for this love.


End file.
